


【hannigram AU/拔杯/德古拉吸血鬼设定】历史的遗骨

by number55555



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drucula AU, Interview With The Vampire AU, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 根据德古拉伯爵本人的故事背景创作的AU故事发生在14世纪，拜占庭帝国被奥斯曼帝国吞噬前的罗马尼亚文章也会涉及《夜访吸血鬼》、《德库拉》、《美国众神》……之类的内容随写随补充





	【hannigram AU/拔杯/德古拉吸血鬼设定】历史的遗骨

骤雨如气象预报所言如约降临，终于在八点五十分结束了巴尔的摩持续几周的酷热，但这幸福的时刻大约抵不过两个小时，毕竟弗雷迪•劳兹仍能感到热浪，透过汽车旅馆的小窗吹得她背脊一片闷热潮湿。  
夏天，丝毫没有走远的迹象。  
实际上，它还长着呢，还精力充沛的怂恿栖息在树梢深处的蝉虫，狂热的大叫大闹，与这房间老旧的空调制冷机一并竭尽所能的搞乱你的脑子——本就稍纵即逝的灵感坠入了嗡嗡作响的地狱，一切都处在不抱希望的境遇之中。  
弗雷迪揉揉肩背，再不想看那几张写满伪善客套的讲稿了，她抬头，瞥了眼跳动在笔记本屏幕上艳红色的数字。十分钟后，自己的网络广播就开始了，可今晚的客人（也许称为客户更合适）似乎不善社交。这位自称“民俗学家”的菲尔博士在与弗雷迪确认过彼此的身份后便瞧着窗外的夜色——他大约是讲究沉默是金，可弗雷迪则坚信寡言是对在线语音、这类靠点击率赚钱的营生最糟不过的品德。  
而早过去担忧节目效果，弗雷迪的警觉还停滞在某些‘女性视角’之类的猜测，例如容貌仪态吧。她试图让自己的视线别显得居心叵测，又不由自主的考察起靠窗站立的菲尔博士，将对方的模样衣装与自己所理解的教授逐一做比——通常，教授是些四十几岁、文质彬彬的中年人，偏爱羊毛衫或苏格兰格西服，厚镜片或有无，缺乏锻炼的肚腩却因职业在劫难逃。这位菲尔博士倒是幸运的很，他拥有一头丰密的棕色卷发，下颚线条紧致，看上去不过三十几岁的样子。  
当然，这种过于年轻的结局可能只是保养和DNA共同操纵的视觉骗局，但当对方终于下定决心，拉开弗雷迪对面的椅子落座时，因靠近所暴露的细节又是让弗雷迪的喉咙一阵发紧。夏天，没有羊毛衫或棉布T恤，菲尔博士的夜服是一件暗红色的衬衫，精致的布料裹着一具消瘦的身体，他卷了袖口，外露的小臂肌肉健壮得像个二十岁的小伙子。  
一个爱健身的知识分子？多么少见，可爱的组合。可惜这世道逼迫着女人不得不将谨慎纳入本能，比起欣赏美丽，莫名的不安却横在弗雷迪的胸口，难以解释……  
“嗨，菲尔博士，请允许我暂且这样称呼你。”  
“弗雷迪•劳兹，你的心跳很快。”  
菲尔博士的问候抢在弗雷迪前面，嗓音磨砂般低沉，换做酒吧，他那说诗的腔调让这句怪话听上去简直像调情——可弗雷迪面对的男人满脸死气沉沉，眉峰刻满皱褶，眼内更藏着说不尽的憔悴，如同是活过几百个世纪。这种人坐在你面前只会徒增可疑，更别提屋内寒酸的照明设施。白炽灯泡发出的光类似一层去色的滤纸，菲尔博士被照透的肤色惨白，脖颈还纵梗了好几条渗出皮肤、僵硬扭曲的青筋。  
说不定自己脸上的雀斑也是这幅惨样，弗雷迪自我安慰着，怀疑是否该先审核一下对方的证件，可……她又扫了眼液晶屏上飞奔逃亡的时间，尴尬的笑了。管他的，就这样开始吧。调整好摄像头后，弗雷迪按下了电脑外接录音设备的开关，垂到桌子下面的左手则摸了摸裤口袋里的辣椒喷雾。  
“我想我们应该开始今晚的访谈，晚上好，犯罪解密网的各位追随者……”  
不再对菲尔博士说话，她低头陈述出先前写在纸上的提示语，完成每次例行公事的开场白：问候听众，简短的回顾……与过去无数夜晚类似的言语逐渐稳定了弗雷迪的情绪，嗓音不再细微的震颤了，她几乎才注意到这个细节。  
“今晚，我们的特约嘉宾是民俗学家，菲尔博士。”弗雷迪说到这挑眉，示意始终不苟一言的对坐人，“菲尔博士，来对今晚的观众问声好（Say Hi）……”  
“好。”  
乏善可陈的音调是对言谈极度厌烦的表示，今晚真糟透了，这几个字连带着不幸的预感、第三次闯入弗雷迪的念头。  
“非常好，民俗学通常喜欢保持神秘莫测。” 弗雷迪对话筒内谄笑几声，不得不继续，“我亲爱的听众，你们想必会好奇为何惯以‘法医科学’见长的犯罪解密网，今夜会请来一位民俗学家，菲尔博士？”  
“因为我们要讨论牙仙，谈论他身上所背负，某些来自历史的影响。”  
出人意料的，始终冷漠的菲尔博士前倾身体，海蓝色的瞳孔内呈现出坦诚的态势，他娴熟的对话题说出了这夜节目内的最大嚼头，牙仙——或是这个被警方称之‘牙仙’、近半年在巴尔的摩市内制造了几起灭门惨案的连环杀人犯——到目前为止，尚未有任何官方与民间声称知晓牙仙的真实身份，而他所制造的残忍、疯狂和隐隐的反社会人格无疑正符合弗雷迪的胃口。  
“所以……”弗雷迪故意以卖弄的语调说话，满意于在线点击率开始飙升的指数。“我们今晚是要发现牙仙，通过民俗学的角度吗？菲尔博士。”  
“大概。”  
对方双手合十，视线自弗雷迪脸上飘去只垂有孤独的灯泡、天花板一片荒芜的白色，像是要找到一种适当的开始。  
“每个人的身上都凝固有过去的影子，存储着产下你的社会、家庭所特有，又或许普遍存在的因素。习惯、风俗、文化和思考方式……”菲尔博士算不上悠扬的嗓音悠扬，有些催眠曲的作用，“这些影响因素或隐晦却强大，如土著民俗内以纹身图腾象征阶级权势；有的则只剩下壮硕无用的形体，像十字架，被当代人，勿论是基督教徒与邪教徒统统拿来四处贩卖所谓的个性，失去了最初纯粹的信仰。”  
“哦，这听上去可够复杂了。”  
“非常有趣，不是吗，至少警察从没有想过这个角度。”  
“关于牙仙的宗教信仰？”  
“不完全是，但形将接近了。”  
菲尔博士的薄唇扯出一个笑容，难说是出于自信还是对弗雷迪诧异的嘲弄——难道真是自己看扁了他？这个送上门，希望通过网络探讨牙仙的怪人并不是什么追求名利的疯子？年轻的学者？侦探？还是联邦调查局的陷阱？可节目还在继续，弗雷迪只好强咽下诸多只关乎自己的疑问，飞快刷过几十条论坛留言区的新评论：这他妈都在说些什么？，疯子，我不懂！……之类的，她可是感同身受。  
“抱歉，博士，你能不能具体解释一下你所说的角度，我和我们的听众并不太明白宗教信仰与牙仙的关系。”  
“当然，你们不会这么快明白的。”  
菲尔博士嘴角的微笑消失了，他叹了一声，目光再次飞去屋顶，丢下现实中自己对面的女人和网上的听众不管不顾。他似是让自己沉入了思绪的湖泽，整齐的指甲刮擦着青筋毕露的手背。借灯光，弗雷迪在那双肤质细腻异常的手上发现了对称凹凸的两块疤痕——硬币大小、边缘扭曲——他必然是个有故事的男人，但在线听众看不见，更不会忍受如此故弄玄虚的桥段，她扬起新染的红指甲，在墨色的桌布上敲出些极不耐烦的节奏。  
“菲尔博士？”  
“别急，别急，弗雷迪女士，人类可是会因为焦躁的情绪错过不少好事。”  
“什么？嗨！”没想到在数千听众面前被指名道姓，弗雷迪尖叫了，迅速又压低嗓音，不悦的质问，“你这是在说什么？”  
“我的意思是，既然我们这种生物在自然界中绝非短命，何不给我点时间，让我想想看怎样解释诸多拥堵在我脑子里的想法。”  
然而菲尔博士并没停顿太久，几秒钟后他继续，嘴皮子上的和善总携着一股弗雷迪说不出的讽刺。  
“啊，这样吧，弗雷迪女士，你刚才是说你的犯罪解密网以‘法医科学’见长？”  
“不错，我说了。”故意而为，见鬼，弗雷迪发誓快压不住自己的脾气。  
“那么我就先说科学本身。”  
这个显而易见的大课题让菲尔博士将背脊全靠上身后的椅子。  
“以我之见，当今社会已将科学视作解释现实的唯一途径，且对此概念深信不疑的某些人，可以说是一大群人，他们本身就对科学存有不理性的信任。这些人愿意相信任何被科学打过标签的结论。即使毋庸置疑的，科学从不能解释万物，因为人类不能，而科学又仅仅是人类手上的造物之一。”  
“好吧，这听上去像极了阴谋论和宗教狂热分子的发言，菲尔博士，我猜不相信科学的你当然没有证据。”  
“我有，眼下的一个，天文学家不是这几年才将广义相对论和牛顿定律推进了互相背离的死胡同。 宏观和微观被科学拆散了婚姻，现实却沉默的顺从着接受统治。  
“可你所提到的只是科学领域内一个尚待解开的疑问，不是结论。”  
“结论是理论物理学的精英们创造出另一个模棱两可的理论，弦，来自圆其说。哦，不过探索宇宙可太偏离了我们今晚要讨论的主角，关于牙仙……”  
硬生生被菲尔博士拉回原点的话题也将原本更多、更不客气的反问统统揣回了弗雷迪的喉咙，于是她只好无声的深呼吸，继续保持克制。  
“对，关于牙仙，菲尔博士，你的观点是？。”   
“针对牙仙，我想说，法医科学在这个造物的身上犯了一个惯有的错误。”  
这便有趣了，被点燃的好奇心让弗雷迪没去管菲尔博士的用语，造物，她听到了一个古老的拉丁发音，她在不少中世纪版本的圣经书内见过这个词汇。  
“哦？那是什么？”   
“科学是一套推论和检测‘预见’的体系，它或许会观察，但从未见到过其他自己不想看的东西。”  
……哇呜。弗雷迪沉默了，给自己和网络彼端所有脑袋一闷的人几秒钟喘息。  
“菲尔博士，你的意思是……”  
“类似人类的视觉盲区。” 菲尔博士沉稳的说道，侧头望去刚好此刻射入窗内的月色。  
“我读过所有关于牙仙的报道。”  
他短暂的合眼，似是在脑海深处挖掘出记忆内的油墨字体。  
“近乎所有提及牙仙作案间隙的信息里都藏着‘与月有关’的暗示，但负责法医科学的那些人暂时给不出解释，为什么，这个人是在追寻月光的指引，或其他……此外，还有牙印，弗雷迪女士，多亏你花了些手段拍到了那些比报纸更细节的尸检图片……”  
“你真是客气。”  
弗雷迪硬在菲尔博士的长篇大论中间挤进一个得意无礼的存在感，她当然知道这男人绝没打算表扬自己。  
“……这牙仙喜欢啃咬他的猎物。” 菲尔博士蹙了眉，仍没停下思想的河水流逝。“警方尚不明确为何他要在被害者的脖子上烙下牙印，却狂妄的，先将其称为‘牙仙’。无论如何，综上几点都是法医科学现在无法解释的盲区。”  
这之后，房间内的所有人都陷入了一阵更贴近沉思的缄默，毕竟菲尔博士所提到的质问贴近现实，或是说基于现实。  
的确，  
警察至今还对牙仙的行为模式知之甚少，在抓到这个人之前，所有人都有权对疑问进行猜测，以各种视角——集思广益，头脑风暴——弗雷迪忽然意识到坐在自己对面的男人，菲尔博士的所述所思在某种程度上契合了自己创建犯罪解密网的初衷之一：将追求真相的权利从那些镇压线索、知欲的特权机构手中夺回来。  
“显然你做了不少调研工作，菲尔博士。”她的内心甚至产生了几许敬意，“那么关于这些疑问，你的观念是……”  
“如你所知，我是个民俗学家，我认为文化和历史，才是接近牙仙思想的唯一途径。”  
“可，怎样？文化怎么会成为了解他的入口？这听上去有些……奇怪。”  
“所以说你们不会明白。” 如有预兆般，菲尔博士的脸色转为阴郁，“我试过那么多次……”但他随即吞下了这个被自己厌弃的想法，疲倦，偏偏坚持着开始只藏在自己精神世界的画卷。  
“那个男人背后藏了一段庸长、复杂的历史。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

一个小时前，山峦间的树林还在早午阳光的照射下呈现出油油的浓绿，可现在，不知从哪诞生的阴云随南风推搡、笼罩了这片寂寥的林地。大半边湛蓝的天空变成了黯淡肮脏的灰色，湿气沉重的滚在黏腻的空气之中，气温不高，但皮肤的体验却叫人异常难受。  
威尔•格雷汉姆身上的麻布衣服早就湿透了，多余的汗水仍旧不断的从毛孔中挤出来，彼此凑成一团后滚入腰窝，向下汇入大腿内侧夹着驴肚皮的布料摩擦，融成大片脏兮兮的领域——光是想着这些，燥热和肮脏结合的痛苦就成倍的在体内体外滚烫了——可能的话，他现在只想泡个热水澡，或是马上让空中的乌云降成暴雨。所有人都会这样想的，但往远望，祷告尚未让天穹彼端垂目的主将甘露赐予大地，赐予这队许久都未落脚休息的旅人。  
据说今年特兰西瓦尼亚山区的气候异常燥热，威尔听见几个同行的商贩正在谈论天气和他们的前路，自己的目光也不由得酿起苦涩。他能感到自己脚下，这条通往特兰西瓦尼亚的平原土路正锐减着自己的宽度，山石反向在增加，绘声绘色的阻碍着队伍前行的速度，并描述着这趟旅途的终点不会是什么富饶美丽的国家。   
很快，他们将进入这东部小国的腹地，位于山区中心的小镇，希吉舒拉，而在那里，威尔相信自己会失去自然和平的美景，茂盛的蓬草，迎来居民，事端，与无数少眠的夜晚。  
当然，野营的夜晚也有自身难熬的原因——这可就不单是肮脏难闻的身体，硬邦邦的泥地或偶尔不知何处响起的野狼月吠能够完全解释的事了。事实上，威尔怀疑，包括自己在内的这队自君士坦丁堡出发，由商人、僧侣和各自奴仆组成的队伍，这些无论基于怎样企图奔向荒郊的人，都在旅途开始的那天与不幸签下了契约——因为他们的终点，罗马尼亚，按照克劳福德主教的话来说，这个孱弱的国家本可以成为一块上好的宝石，可惜帝国抛弃了它，让它落尘，在数十年不休的战争磨损中亏损了自己的光泽。  
然而，若这个故事只停滞在某个被漠视权益、无关紧要的小国生死上，此刻威尔和他临时的主人，传教士弗里德里克•奇尔顿，他们仍能留在故土，享受帝国教廷恢弘的建筑，绘满艺术佳作的拱顶，光阴交错的走廊与幽静和平……当然，后者专属威尔独自一人，藏在阁楼里读书的时刻。  
至于奇尔顿，威尔当初对这个人的了解不多过所有流言蜚语的总和，现在，他发誓若出发前知道他们会同路，他会毫不犹豫的与克劳福德主教争辩到底，甚至推掉整个行程。  
“格雷汉姆，我勤奋忠诚的孩子。”  
兴许是地面愈加黏热的反潮让威尔产生了逃避烈日的幻觉，少见的，他在白天（不在梦里）回忆起这次旅程的最初。在那个晴朗的周三，克劳福德当着主的面走下自己主教的神坛，将手放在威尔这样卑微的学徒肩头。  
“这次旅程的神圣不由你质疑，学徒，甚至说，这是我能为你想到，助你通过考验、成为教士的最快途径。”  
随后，克劳福德如多数时候的干练，将威尔务必理解的事务交到年轻人的手中。读完这几份写满主教亲笔字的草纸卷浪费了威尔整晚的好梦，但第二天清早，他已经能简要的向克劳福德背诵出帝国高层安排这次罗马尼亚之旅的初衷，当地人文和经政方面、不得不被重点记牢的要务。  
“关于大公汉尼拔•莱科特，学徒，你都知道些什么。”  
听着克劳福德的提问，威尔垂首站在门口，声音叵测。他的紧张与脑内流畅的想法无关，只是不懂为何自己会被选上——学徒是整个教廷内最卑微、众多的存在，如他这样的人数不胜数，就像蚁穴内的劳工。  
“我读完了大图书馆内关于莱科特家族的资料，大人。”  
他谨慎作答，自然记起昨夜烛火摇曳下恶补的知识，纸张上拉丁文模糊扭曲的字体。对这支异邦血统的贵族，帝国知之甚少：史官粗劣的记录始于五百年前，第一代大公将家族旗帜插在罗马尼亚的土地上；可那之后是几百年的空白，最近的信息唯剩下身故多年的大公，康特•莱克特七世受罗马尼亚国王任命，成为川索凡尼亚的总督军，又因对抗奥斯曼人功勋卓著被帝国纳为“龙骑士”的成员。  
“教廷在五十四年前已为康特大公追封了领地，用来敬重其在阻击奥斯曼侵略中献身的功绩。三十年前，康特大公仅有的儿子正式继承了大公的爵位和封号，至今仍在为帝国效力。”  
“基于这些纸面上的事情，你如何看待这个男人。”  
“我不认为我有资格评价他，主教大人。”  
“但你有想法了，威尔，过来，坐在我旁边。”  
称呼姓名在这里可不常见，更别提被主教大人邀请坐下——要知道学徒的屁股连修教士的长椅都没资格沾一下——威尔终于愕然的抬头，瞧向克劳福德，他在那张固执坚韧的脸上没读出任何表情，仅有的鼓励也不过对方几米开外哼出的鼻音，厚重，藏有满足和鼓励。  
但或许那是假的，威尔没有靠近，双脚沉重的黏着光滑的拼花地板。  
“告诉我你怎么想，威尔。”  
“我想……”威尔用疑问替代了坦白自己的看法，“我只是怀疑这次出行的原因，按理说，教廷没必要为这种无关紧要的贵族兴师动众……”  
“问题就在于，这种无关紧要的贵族已经第三年向皇帝讨要更多的封地，粮食和黄金，作为抗击苏丹的战争补偿，当然了，这个理由本身实在是充分至极。”  
“难道皇帝是找不到理由拒绝他吗？”  
“不，皇帝是想将好钢要用在刀刃上，而且，无论是皇帝还是主教，都不喜欢被勒索着给予赏赐。”  
被勒索，被谁？战争？莱科特？奥斯曼人？还是他们两个……  
“所以你们是……不相信他？”威尔小心翼翼的试探。  
“问题的关键是，这几年所有往来罗马尼亚与帝国之间的往来书信战报都由大公亲自拟定，莱科特的家族实力可见一斑，而古话怎么说来着，聪明人总不能相信一面之词。”  
“我明白了。”  
威尔点点头，克劳福德也更明确了自己的嘉奖之心，伸手拍了拍身边雕工东方的木椅。  
“你的记忆，理解力和政治素养都超越了同龄人，威尔，坐下吧，别让我说第二次。”  
威尔不敢再拒绝，轻声蹑足的坐过去，之后他们的交谈继续，缩减距离后克劳福德放低了自己的声音，让一切显得私人和亲近。  
“大多数十六岁的学徒处在火气方刚的年龄，极尽所能，只是为了在完成课业的同时找机会贿赂修女嬷嬷，让他们有机会与同龄人私会。但你和他们不一样，威尔，我问过你的导师，你喜欢独处和阅读，作息稳定，并没有继承帝国根骨内的某些陋习。我认为现有的你已经通过了其他学徒还在受难的考验，值得被赐予新的机会，离开这儿，去见识更广阔的世界。”  
克劳福德用威尔能想到最轻松的口吻说出了教廷内部几乎可算禁忌、又众所周知的事实。同时，他也解除了威尔的困惑——为何会选中自己，因为威尔•格雷汉姆总是最孤僻、不合群的那个——导师一定是这样对主教大人汇报的，威尔不知怎样对克劳福德辩解，任何语言都只会令他仿佛是在得意自己糟糕的社交能力。  
“我只是……”  
“别着急谢我。” 克劳福德在威尔还犹豫要说什么之前阻止了他，重重的紧了眉头，“这不会是一趟轻松的旅程，毕竟罗马尼亚处在战争的最前线，无论莱科特所说是否属实，战争终究未曾停止。”  
“你在裁判所的实习经历则是我选中你的另一个原因。”  
他说到这停顿了片刻，起身走到自己的办公桌后面，从硕高的文件中拿出一个信夹递给跟在自己身后的年轻人。威尔接过它们，看了眼上面早已干涸、落有主教徽章的封泥。  
“这几封信你必须亲手交给大公本人，威尔，此外，你的职责将主要在于向高层和我如实汇报你在罗马尼亚的所见所闻。”  
可我要怎么做才能……  
“你将在三天后出发，现在，去准备自己的未来吧，学徒，记得谨言慎行，我还有很多工作要完成。”  
“是的，大人。”  
攥住手中轻飘飘的信夹，威尔退下，忍住了自己对这次旅途细节模棱两可的疑问。  
或许，正由于这些刻意安排的模棱两可让自己与不幸之神相遇，传教士弗里德里克•奇尔顿，这个‘意外存在’正是不幸的前兆。当威尔在君士坦丁堡的城楼门外见到这个姿态傲慢的男人，读完对方手中克劳福德的亲笔信时，不可置信第一时间冲蒙了他的头，紧接着是怀疑和怒火，让他紧攥住又张开了自己的拳头。  
“从现在开始你就是我的奴仆了，格雷汉姆，别瞪着我！快去牵我的马，把我的行李拎走！”  
毫无疑问，克劳福德绝不可能让一个学徒代表伟大的帝国，出使哪怕是罗马尼亚这样落魄的战争牺牲品。  
威尔被任命为奇尔顿的佣人，后者则刻意装作不懂佣人和奴隶的差异——学徒本就该无条件的侍奉、和服从传教士的命令——威尔无法抱怨这个，只能愤懑的抱起那几个沉甸甸的包裹，一边品尝着舌膛上的背叛，一边劝解自己不该有太过强烈的情绪波动。  
弗里德里克•奇尔顿是那种最标准的世袭贵族，怀揣着荣耀归国后种种升官发财的美梦，养尊处优。他对这趟长途旅行的苦难缺乏准备，百般使唤威尔的同时也会向他抱怨不少有损贵族品德的担忧和焦虑。  
为何教廷会派这样的人出使？为何克劳福德会向自己隐瞒事实？在轮到威尔守夜的时候，他的思绪内总是揣满了这些超越身份，又乱七八糟的疑问。  
“格雷汉姆，把水给我。”  
“在找到下一个补给站前，这是我们最后的一壶水了，大人。”  
“这是我的水！我的资产！不是你的！快把它拿给我，否则我就要抽你一万鞭子！”  
这样的叫骂声一路都快将威尔的耳朵磨出茧子，兴许，他在奇尔顿第一次以鞭笞威胁时还有过害怕，现在则只是闭嘴，轻车熟路的放慢驴子的脚步，让几个旅人的身影挡在奇尔顿和自己中间。最后一壶净水等于生存的机会，威尔见过那些因为口渴跑去河沟取水，最终染上怪病，在祷告中呕吐致死的蠢人。  
“格雷汉姆，你这黑心眼儿的臭小子！”  
奇尔顿到底是瞧穿了他的心思，高举起马鞭在人群中艰难的逆行，试图给威尔一个无用的教训。然而，也就这片刻的功夫，他们脚下的土地突然间欲碎的晃动起来，牲畜和人也全都乱做一团，高叫出各类日夜隐没在心的恐怖——奥斯曼人，突厥人，抢劫，战争，死亡——威尔勒紧缰绳才堪堪没被害怕的驴子颠落，他惊慌着眺望，才发觉视野尽头的山峦有狼烟升腾，印有异邦文字的红旗随仿佛数千计的黑影攒动，惊飞了鸟兽。  
“奥斯曼人！我们，我们要被杀了！”  
不可思议的，威尔居然还能在自己的心脏扑腾乱跳、人群慌乱奔逃的间隙听见奇尔顿尖刻的叫嚷——这位修道士贵族不知怎么就摔在了地上，正在马蹄脚踏间滚动，自己的坐骑也早没了去处——该死！威尔诅咒着，开始向对方挪去，但这太难了，他在听见似鹰隼的哨箭划过天空时绝望且用力的环抱住小驴的脖子，将自己和牲畜都拖在地上。威尔的脸和身体全都深贴上驴子粗喘的背脊，闭上眼睛祷告……不要有箭阵，不要有屠杀，他反复着主的名字，祈祷这群埋伏在山路里的暴徒不会为了劫掠杀光所有人。  
然而，上帝若有回应，那声音也会因遥远而输给另一种令人骨缝发寒的撕裂声……‘嗖嗖’，像一群失心疯的蝙蝠呼啸着刺破空气，直直穿过威尔的头顶，死亡被强行降临，打在对面的山坡上，将一个个人肉砸落，砸进土地，跌落峡谷。死的无声无息，挣扎的还在嚎叫，将痛苦和疯狂啐出血液，涂抹起这片不久前还宁静祥和的风景。  
但什么错了……是方向。  
威尔搂着毛驴，小心翼翼的探出半个脑袋，望向空中数百只飞去的箭雨，将它们的鸟喙义无反顾的刺入布满山坡的伏敌。难道是帝国的边防部队？他立刻转头，惊讶于另一支毫无征兆、出现在背后密林深处的马队——十几个人，静默不语，明晃晃的枪刀跃跃欲试。而更加奇怪的是这支部队没有佩戴任何帝国的标志，没有锁子甲，没有盾牌，没有双头鹰的黑翅。取而代之的是一条通体鲜红、展翅吐火的巨龙，当威尔诧异的盯着马队为首的男人将绘有红龙的旗帜在逆风中展开、高高举过头顶时，又不知怎么爬到他旁边的奇尔顿也是满脸震惊，低声的喃喃自语。  
“主啊，这群弱智罗马尼亚村民！这可有违规制！”

 

TBC


End file.
